Szary obywatel
by Yozan
Summary: Młody chłopak Ivan poznaje kompletnie od siebie innego Feliksa.Ich znajomość rozwija się dość powoli, oprócz tego Rosjanin ma wiele sekretów, które mogły by przerazić blondyna. Czy uda mu się to wszystko zachować w tajemnicy?. Recenzje mile widziane.
1. Chapter 1

**Witaj miło że zajrzałeś, jeśli tak samo jak ja lubisz RusPol, to zapraszam do czytania :)**

**Główne**** pary to RosjaxPolska. Historia AU a więc śli ci się spodoba pierwszy rozdział to powiedz, chodziarz w tym wypadku napisz- recenzje,albo jak wolisz do mnie osobiście. będę wniebowzięta. **

* * *

„Beep, Beep, Beep"

Rosyjski mężczyzna jęknął na dźwięk budzika, hałas rozległ się w całym pokoju. Swoją dużą dłonią zaczął szukać po omacku źródła tego dźwięku. Po kilku nie udanych próbach, w końcu udało mu się wyłączyć budzik. Wszystko umilkło. Mimo to nadal dzwoniło mu w uszach. Hałas był bardzo nieprzyjemny.

Był już ranek, pewnie dlatego budzik zdecydował zadzwonić, wyciągając go ze snu, chociaż, mała strata. Ivan i tak nigdy nie był w stanie żadnego zapamiętać. Więc nie robiło mu różnicy o której wstaje, byłby nawet w stanie nie spać całą noc gdyby nie fakt że potrzebuje energii. by być zdolnym do życia.

Szybko otworzył oczy i spojrzał na sufit, który był jeszcze ciemny od mroku. Przez chwile tak się na niego gapił, po czym odsunął lekko od siebie kołdrę i mocno kopnął ją na ziemie, aby go nie kusiła powrotem do łóżka. Usiadł na krawędzi i spojrzał na swój mały pokój, nic nadzwyczajnego łóżko, szafa, biurko i krzesło.

Wstał, wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do łazienki, która była równie mała co jego cztery ściany. Zbliżył się do lustra i opłukał twarz zimną wodą. Po czym spojrzał na siebie, ukazał mu się mężczyzna o granatowych oczach podchodzących pod fiolet, Nieuczesanych i niechlujnych włosach koloru szaro-białego. Tak badał każdy punkt na swojej twarzy, i wszystko razem, ludzie mieli racje wyglądał jak typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

Wrócił do siebie, podszedł do szafy, wyciągnął parę dżinsów i szarą koszule położył je na łóżku, następnie ściągnął z siebie białą koszulkę na ramiączkach, która przejęła u niego role pidżamy, ukazało się blade a jednocześnie duże i muskularne ciało. Kiedy kończył ubierać dżinsy założył pasek do nich i poszedł do kuchni.

Jego kuchnia była dość przeciętnych rozmiarów, ani mała, ani duża, po prostu średnia. Na samym jej środku stał stary drewniany stół. Światło z lampy wiszącej padało wprost na sam środek, Ivan podszedł do lodówki wyciągnął masło, szynkę i ją zamknął. Po tym jak zrobił sobie śniadanie w formie kanapek, zaparzył kawę i w spokoju, bez pośpiechu zjadł posiłek.

Spojrzał na zegarek było po 7:00, najwyższy czas by ruszyć do szkoły. Rosjanin zaczął szykować się do wyjścia, usiadł na kanapie i zakładał buty, były to zimowe kozaki męskie jeśli można je tak nazwać. Chodzenie w tych butach a co gorsza pokazywanie się ludziom, było dla Ivana bardzo krępujące, czuł się jak pedał, mimo że nikt nic mu na ten temat nie powiedział, on wiedział no może przypuszczał że wszyscy do o koła mają o nim takie zdanie. Po czym stanął przed lustrem i zaczął się czesać, zrobił wszystko ale właśnie o tym zapomniał. Oczywiście mógł iść do szkoły nie uczesany ale po co?, żeby ludzie pomyśleli że nie stać do na grzebień, to by tylko pogorszyło jego sytuacje towarzyską. Następnie założył kurtkę zimową, rękawiczki i długi biały szal, był do niego bardzo przywiązany. Zabrał plecak i wyszedł z domu.

Na dworze nie było za ciepło, mówiąc wprost było zimno, padał śnieg a niebo było szare. Pogoda była paskudna, jedynym plusem tej śnieżnej gehenny był fakt że przyjemnie się szło. Platynowy blondyn bardzo lubił chodzić po tym białym puchu, wtedy zawsze on tak zabawnie skrzypiał mu pod nogami. Cała reszta zimny nie była do niczego potrzebna, tylko śnieg. Kiedy zbliżył się do szkoły, ujrzał innych uczniów, wszyscy tak dziwnie na niego patrzyli, Ivan miał tego świadomość, ale starał się to ignorować, Czasami próbował się rozśmieszyć, mówiąc w myślach że to wszystko przez buty.

Wszedł do szatni, która była zbiorem kilku pomieszczeń i długiego korytarza, który prowadził do każdej z osobna. Były one poukładane klasami, pierwsze były z przodu drugie pośrodku a trzecie z tyłu. Co rok to się zmieniało, ponieważ trzecie, odchodzące klasy przekazywały kluczyki pierwszakom, Wszystko się posuwało w dziwny sposób. Chłopak poszedł do końca korytarza i skręcił w lewo, wchodząc do szatni jednej z klasy trzeciej. zbliżył się do swej szafki, zostawił w niej kurtkę rękawiczki i ładnie poskładany szal. Następnie poszedł pod klasę i czekał na lekcję.

Usiadł na wolnej ławce, położył na niej też plecak i nudnym a jednocześnie zmęczonym wzrokiem spoglądał no korytarz pełen ludzi. Wszystko było takie kolorowe, mimo że ta uliczna szarość napływała do budynku, nadal całość była pełna kolorów i życia. Ivan wiedział że to nie dla niego, on miał już swe życie poukładane, wiedział co zrobi po ukończeniu szkoły i wiedział kim będzie za te dziesięć lat.

Po kilku minutach rozległ się dzwonek, Wszyscy uczniowie się zabawnie rozproszyli po całym korytarzu. Było to takie śmieszne, wyglądali jak robaki czy mrówki które można z łatwością rozgnieść. Rosjanin czasami wyobrażał sobie że to właśnie on ich wszystkich depcze swoimi pedalskimi butami a oni tylko krzyczą ze strachu. Tak samo było teraz. Właśnie takie myśli przychodziły mu do głowy, zaczął cicho parskać śmiechem.

- Ivan…,Ivan! – krzyknęła kobieta o szatynowych włosach, stojąc przy otwartych drzwiach do klasy

- Tak? - Blondyn opanował śmiech i spojrzał na nauczycielkę, która była trochę zniesmaczona zachowaniem chłopaka.

- Na co czekasz!, wejdź w końcu do klasy – wskazała ręką otwartą sale

-Oczywiście – zabrał plecak i wszedł do pomieszczenia i usiadł w jednej z tylnych ławek

Rosyjski chłopak rozpakował się i pół uchem słuchał nauczycielki, była to młoda kobieta o lekko kręconych szatynowych włosach i piwnych oczach, była całkiem wysoka, można oszacować że jej wzrost to około 1,75 cm.., Ale i tak była niższa od Ivana, który miał ponad 1, ła się dość przyjemne, w kolorowe swetry i golfy, podobno wielu uczniom się podobała lecz granatowo-oki nic do niej nie czuł, była dla niego całkiem obojętna. Uczyła chemii według uczniów robiła to całkiem dobrze wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na oceny.

Kiedy się zaczęła długa przerwa, chłopak podszedł pod salę, jak zwykle usiadł na ławce i położył obok siebie plecak. Wyciągnął kanapki, zaczął je powoli jeść po czym znów gapił się na ludzi. Po chwili dosiadł się do niego Polak i jego przyjaciel o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, z racji tego że pochodzenia był litewskiego, Polak zawsze nazywał go „licią", Ivan przesunął plecak by dwójce ludzi było wygodniej i przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

- No totalnie, jestem tym faktem oburzony, tego w ogóle nie powinno być – zaczął mówić blondwłosy chłopak, był cały naburmuszony.

- O co ci chodzi Feliks? – spytał Toris spoglądając swym zmartwionym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.

- Ty to sobie wyobrażasz?, będziemy mieli niemiecki- odparł z wielką agresją w tonie

- Czemu się dziwisz?, przedmiot jak przedmiot- Szatyn próbował go uspokoić, kładąc mu rękę na bark.

- temu się dziwie, że napisałem poddanie do dyrekcji o zmianę języka dodatkowego a oni to odrzucili, chamy jedne – Z każdym kolejnym słowem, zielonooki bardziej marszczył brwi i mocniej zaciskał pięści.

- Ale uspokój się, odrzucili-trudno, musisz to znieść i się tego języka nauczyć, mogę ci pomóc idzie mi całkiem dobrze, chętnie dam ci kilka lekcji wyrównawczych, ale będziesz musiał się mocno skupić na nauce, jeśli się postarasz to w mgnieniu oka nadrobisz cały materiał – Litwin wytłumaczył wszystko Feliksowi, on tylko patrzył na przyjaciela jakby był wariatem.

- Ale o czym ty do mnie mówisz? – spytał lekko pogardliwym tonem zakładając nogę na nogę.

- Ze ci pomogę w nauce niemieckiego

- Ja nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru się tego uczyć!

- Ale czemu?- niebiesko-oki nie potrafił zrozumieć swojego przyjaciela.

-Bo…- uśmiechnął się szyderczo i wstał- Jestem Polakiem!

- A co to zmieni?, ech, czasami zabawny jesteś Feliks – złapał przyjaciela za rękę i pociągnął w dół.

-Jesteś żałosny…- wymamrotał prawie że nie słyszalnie mimo to Ivanowi udało się złapać tych kilka słow. Polak tylko spoglądał na Litwina swym wzrokiem, zawsze zielone i promieniste oczy, zmieniły się nie do poznania, były ciemne i chłodne patrząc na Torisa.

- Co się stało Feliks, czemu nic nie mówisz? –zapytał brunet ocierając rękę o rękę jakby chciał się ogrzać.

- Ach, tak jakoś, rozmowa z tobą mi zbrzydła, masz naprawdę bardzo płytkie poglądy – odparł w lekko szelmowskim tonie, Polak doskonale wiedział że jest teraz bardzo nie miły dla przyjaciela ale wiedział też że Litwin jest trochę puentowały, on po prostu nie umie znaleźć obiema rękami swojego tyłka.

- Ech, no…, dobrze – odparł chłopak,

Po tym oboje siedzieli w ciszy i bez ruchu, no może nie bez ruchu, Feliks się bujał n wszystkie strony. Wyglądał jakby był wypity a dodawało temu realizmu to że nuci coś pod nosem. Rosjanin tylko patrzył się na blondyna, on był mu obojętny, może i chodzili razem do klasy le jakoś nie mieli okazji porozmawiać i tematu nie był może był jeden, Ivan również nienawidził niemieckiego.

Kiedy zaczęła się lekcja, wszyscy jeszcze kilka minut czekali na nauczycielkę, Po jakimś czasie przyszła była to kobieta w średnim wieku, miała kręcone czarne włosy i szare oczy, które zawsze przykrywały okulary z grubymi czarnymi oprawkami. Szerzyła wstręt do siebie wśród uczniów a jednocześnie wszyscy się z niej śmiali, miała ona pod nosem dziwny wąsik kobiecy, był ona bardzo ale to bardzo widoczny. Nazywano ją „Mister wąsik".

Otworzyła sale, uczniowie weszli tylko też Feliks się ociągał, nienawidził tej kobiety s całego serca, Mimo że był od niego wyższa to on się czuł wyższy, nie wzrostem ale moralnie, brzydził się nią, przecież ona jawnie germanizowała ludzi, wstyd!.

- Na co czekasz? – spytała marszcząc brwi, spoglądając na zielonookiego

- Na oklaski – odparł bezczelnie śmiejąc się jej w twarz

- Już do klasy – zamrużyła oczy, bez trudu można było wyczytać w nich czystą nienawiść. Chłopak nie zdążył nawet nic powiedzieć, złapała go za ramie i zaprowadziła do klasy.

Chłopak usiadł w wyznaczonym miejscu, które było zaraz przed Ivanem. Rozpakował się ale nie miał najmilejszego zamiaru uczestniczyć w lekcji, Dyskretnie robił wszystko inne, na początku podziwiał klasę pani z niemieckiego. Wszędzie były jakieś tandetne plakaty o Niemczech czy innych krajach niemieckojęzycznych. Na tablicach korkowych informacje o terminach zdawania czy poprawy. One powinny być dla Polaka bardzo ważne, jakoś nie były, ani trochę go to nie interesowało. Miał plan by zdać na dopuszczający, brzydził się tym językiem, nie potrafił zrozumieć czemu Torisowi tak dobrze idzie w końcu on jest Litwinem, więc też powinien mieć jakiś uraz do Niemców, A tu co?, uczy się jak posłuszny piesek, pewnie tam na emigracje wyjedzie, było to paskudne.

Kiedy skończył oglądać ściany, zaczął rysować, nie był może najlepszy w tym fachu ale do najgorszych też nie należał, był dosłownie po środku tej dziwnej miary. Powolnymi pociągnięciami ołówka tworzył karykaturę, i nie trudno się domyślić kogo. Rysując, po jakimś czasie poczuł duży cień, który mu zasłaniał i odbierał światło. Już chciał podnieść głowę i powiedzieć „:Posuń się", kiedy to zrobił ujrzał germanistę, przez chwile pomyślał czy mówić czy nie.

Uśmiechnął się dziecinnie i powiedział – Posuń się, światło mi zasłaniasz

- Co ty powiedziałeś? – ryknęła na niego, zwracając uwagę całej klasy

- Posuń się bo mi światło zasłaniasz – powtórzył spokojnie z figlarnym, uśmiechem, oczy mu błyszczały z podekscytowania.

- Co? – rzekła pękniętym tonem a po chwili dodała – Czemu się nie zajmujesz lekcją?

- Bo nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru, ale nie martw się narysowałem ci obrazek - podał jej do ręki kartkę, ta sytuacja bardzo śmieszyła blondyna, ale wiedział że nie może się teraz śmiać. Wszystko by to zniszczyło.

- Co ty sobie myślisz? – zgniotła kartkę, Jej oczy prawie że wychodziły z orbit, Najchętniej by go teraz uderzyła ale jako nauczycielowi nie można jej było.

Feliks wstał, wyprostował ubranie, odparł doniosłym głosem – Nie będzie Niemiec pluł mi w twarz.

-Won, Won z klasy! – wydarła się na całe gardło, po czym wróciła do tablicy.

Polak wyszedł z ławki, powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do drzwi, rękę miał na ustach by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, to było po prostu wspaniałe, nie sądził że do takiego stopnia uda mu się rozzłościć te raszple. Nie interesowało go że teraz wszyscy się na niego gapią, najważniejszy był fakt że mógł pobawić się germanistką. Nadal było mu bardzo wesoło a wszystko to wieńczyły narzekania i marudzenia Kobiety. chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Sodoma i Gomora, Kyrie elejson, anarchia. Co będzie następne? – spytała retorycznie, nadal jeszcze spoglądając na przed chwilą zamykane drzwi. Wtem Młody blondyn otworzył drzwi i dodał – Pluton egzekucyjny esesmanko!

Kobieta w szale nerwów, zacisnęła zęby, wzięła krzesło i uderzyła nim w drzwi. Wszystko trwało może sekundy a może i mniej. Po tym rzucie dyszała ciężko. Miała całe przekrwione oczy, wyglądało to strasznie. Jakby była jakimś szczurem a nie kobietą, która żyje w cywilizowanym świecie. Spojrzała na klasę, każdy . z osobna i wszyscy razem się na nią patrzyli z przerażeniem, ona wyprostowała się, poprawiła ubranie i jakby nic się nie stało wróciła do lekcji.

Ivan był zachwycony odwagą Polaka, jednocześnie nie rozumiał jak można być takim głupim, by się stawiać nauczycielowi. Chociaż, słyszał że Feliks jest dość bogaty, oczywiście to były tylko pogłoski. Nikt nie spytał wprost zielonookiego jaki ma majątek. ale jeśli to prawda, to wszystko wyjaśniałoby jego zachowania. Jednak Rosjanin dobrze wiedział że nie powinien się tym interesować, wrócił do lekcji mimo że jej nienawidził.

Kolejna lekcja minęła, tym razem czas się tak nie ciągnął. Afera związana z blondynem zajęła prawie że połowę zajęć. Chłopak spakował się i poszedł do szatni po rzeczy, mimo że lekcje nie były trudne, on czuł się wypluty z życia. Szedł powoli, nogi go bolały a nie biegał, ręce a nie podnosił ciężarów. Nawet głowa mu dziwnie pulsowała, chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Już tylko o tym marzył- by napić się gorącego czaju.

Wszedł do szatni, nogi jakoś ulżyły w bólu, szybkim krokiem poszedł pod szafkę. Otworzył ją, zabrał z niej szarą kurtkę, czarne skórzane rękawiczki i długi biały szal. Prędko się ubrał, nie mógł się doczekać, aż wyjdzie na dwór i poczuje ten przyjemny chłód. To że nie był miłośnikiem zimy nie znaczy że zimne powietrze nie działa na niego uspokajająco.

Zrobił pierwsze kroki na śniegu, zimne powietrze świsnęło mu pod uchem, od razu poczuł się lepiej. Głowa go przestała boleć, może nie przestała ale było to o wiele mniej odczuwalne. Szalik zabawnie wiał mu na wietrze, wygląda to dość przyjemnie,

Idąc do siebie, zobaczył kolorowy plecak, noszony przez jakiegoś ucznia. Zdziwiło to Ivana, ponieważ to była dość niebezpieczna okolica, Właśnie to osiedle było zbiorem wszystkich lumpów, meneli i żuli. Istny raj dla człowieka marginesu. Oprócz tego, jego konstrukcja była dość słaba. Co chwile coś się niszczyło, to ze starości, innym razem przez podpalenie czy po prostu włamanie. Właśnie na nim działały wszystkie nielegalne organizacje, agencje towarzyskie, czy zakłady bukmacherskie na lewym papierku.

Chłopak o platynowych włosach coraz bardziej zbliżał się do swojego osiedla. Szare i popękane bloki przywitały go szarością i brudem, które się rozciągały na te kilkanaście budynków. Osiedle to, to były poukładane w rzędy wysoki bloki, nieraz dosięgały nawet dziesiątego piętra .Znał tu wszystkich, nie można powiedzieć że się przyjaźnił z lumpami czy gangami, on po prostu miał tu poważanie,

Zbliżył się do swojego bloku. Ten chłopak nadal był na tym osiedlu, Ivan machnął na to, przestało go to interesować. Pewnie jakiś nowy lub po prostu Rosjanin wcześniej go nie zauważał. granatowo-oki mógłby nawet przypuszczać że sprzedaje się pedofilom, jego ciało było dość drobne, miał bardzo ładne i zadbane blond włosy, nie miał pewności, co do jego twarzy, jeśli jest tak samo piękna jak jego sylwetka .na pewno ma dużo śliniących się klientów.

Nagle, cos go uderzyło. Blondyn odwrócił się na chwile, pewnie chciał spojrzeć czy ktoś go nie śledzi lub nie widział. Właśnie wtedy Rosjanin ujrzał jego twarz, teoria na temat ofiary pedofili, była coraz bardziej możliwa. Chłopak miał piękną bladą cerę, jednak w tej chwili była czerwona z zimna. Miał duże zielone oczy, można w nich ujrzeć jego dusze, nie w przenośni a dosłownie, oczy chłopaka były tak przyjemnie zielone, jakby się widziało w nich trawę, długą i soczyście zieloną. To był Feliks, Ivan tylko stał przy drzwiach z kluczami w ręce. Oboje się na siebie dziwnie patrzyli. Po czym Polak oprzytomniał, zabrał swój kolorowy plecak w pasy i wszedł na klatkę. Ivan jeszcze przez chwile stał na zimne, po tym również oprzytomniał i wrócił do siebie.

Zamknął drzwi od dworu, po czym skierował się w stronę schodów, Ivan nienawidził tu mieszkać, nie dość że mieszkania były drogie a właściciel szybko wywalał tych co nie płacą, to w dodatku, były strasznie małe. Istne klitki. Przypominały te stare bloki mieszkalne za czasów socjalizmu, Były poukładane jak pokoje w hotelach, jeden pokój- jedno mieszkanie. W tym małym bloku żyło prawie sto osób albo i więcej, wszyscy się kisili gnijąc w obrzydliwie białych czterech ścianach.

Chłopak o granatowych oczach otworzył powoli drzwi swojego mieszkania, zamknął i powolnym krokiem spacerował po pokojach. Była głucha cisza, z tej nieludzkiej spokojnej atmosfery zaczęły go ciarki przechodzić, po czym wszystko sobie uświadomił. Uśmiechnął się przezornie. Ściągnął rękawiczki, kurtkę i szalik, wszystko to powiesił na jednym z wieszaków stojących w przedpokoju.

- Zabawne siostrzyczko, czy mogę wiedzieć czemu zawdzięczam te wizytę? – Podszedł do kuchni, chciał też zapytać jak weszło do ego mieszkania, ale po chwili doszło do niego że te pytanie byłoby niepotrzebne. To nie jedyna niesamowita rzecz jaką Natasha potrafi.

- Privet Ivek, jak w szkole? – usłyszał szorstki głos kobiety, co siedziała na jednym z krzeseł. Była to młoda osoba o równie jasnych włosach jak jej brat oraz tym samym kolorze oczu, granat zlany z fioletem. Jej platynowe włosy sięgały do pasa. Na samym ich czubku posiadała dużą białą kokardę, która spinała to wszystko w całość. Miała na sobie granatowo-białą sukienkę, z białymi falbanami u dołu oraz niebieskie rajstopy i czarne buty na niskim obcasie.

- Cześć, dobrze. Dziwne że się tak o mnie troszczysz. Chcesz coś do picia?- spytał nalewając wodę do czajnika

- Tak poproszę, kawę. Czemu dziwne?, przecież jestem twoją starszą siostrą. Kładę na twoje utrzymanie. I pilnuje byś dobrze rósł, aby w przyszłości przejąć nasz biznes - odparła zabawnie zmiękczając głos, zabrała dwa kubki i postawiła je na stół.

- Dobrze, wiem, wiem i za to jestem bardzo wdzięczny – nasypał do jednego kawy, a do drugiego liście czaju. Po chwili zalał gorącą wodą i podał na stół.

- I jak kawa? – spytał siadając naprzeciwko siostry

- Normlanie, zarobista – odparła następnie zabrała kolejny łyk

- Ostatnio nadużywasz tego słowa

- Powiedziałabym że jest dobra ale nie jest – położyła kubek na stół, zaczęła się wiercić na wszystkie strony, Spoglądała na ściany, na sufit, jakby widziała te mieszkanie pierwszy raz .Po nie miłym komentarzu nastała cisza, Ivan tylko pił swój czaj a Natasza rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. Po kilku minutowej ciszy dodała - ładne to mieszkanie a to się doskonale składa.

- czemu tak uważasz? – spytał poprawiając koszule

- Ponieważ od dziś będę tu mieszkać na czas nieokreślony – odparła z figlarnym uśmiechem

- A co się stało? – zapytał z niepokojem w głosie, z racji zawodu jaki jego siostra wykonywała, ryzyko pójścia do więzienia było wszędzie.

- A gliny mnie ścigają, dlatego ukryjesz mnie kilka dni – wstała od stołu idąc w stronę pokoju Ivana

- Czekaj a gdzie jest Katyusha? – chłopak o granatowych oczach spytał o drugą siostrę obie były dla niego ważne i obie były w tym interesie.

- Nie martw się o nią, jest u znajomej węgierki – mówiąc to wyszła z pokoju

- Um…, dobrze

* * *

**I co o tym myślisz?**

**Jeśli się podobało zostaw ślad po sobie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Witaj~**

**Oto drugi rozdział, mam nadzieje że się spodoba. A i najważniejsze bardzo przepraszam za literówki popełnione w pierwszym, po prostu mi ciężko odróżnić słowa, choćby: Chodziarz a chociaż. Dla mnie jest to jedno i to samo słowo używane na przemian.  
**

**W tym rozdziale przyłożyłam większych starań do ortografii literówek. Mam nadzieje ze będzie to troszkę widoczne.**

**Tymczasem miłego czytania :). Recenzje mile widziane.**

* * *

Ivan jęknął z bólu. Niemrawo i powoli otworzył oczy. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, lecz jedyne co ujrzał to ciemność, istny mrok. Wyciągnął rękę spod kołdry zaczął szukać telefonu. Po kilku nie udanych próbach jakie wykonał dłonią, która uderzyła choćby w klucze czy kubek, zrzucając go z biurka wywołując przy tym duży hałas. Udało mu się znaleźć telefon, nieżywo podniósł go i przystawił w zasięgu wzroku.

- Uch, dopiero 3:00 – rzekł sam do siebie zaspanym głosem, odłożył telefon na biurko i popchnął Natashe, by mieć miejsce.

Sam wolałby spać na podłodze, zrobiłby sobie prowizoryczne łózko ze śpiwora, niestety siostra go zmusiła aby spał z nią, nawet nie wiedział czemu. Mówiła coś, że, on jest jej bratem i nie powinien się wstydzić spania w jednym łóżku, Dalsze jej przesuwanie nadal było bezowocne, W tej chwili zaczął się zastanawiać ile tak naprawdę waży jego siostra po czym pchnął ją mocno mówiąc- Rusz tyłek, nie jesteś sama!

Dziewczyna cicho i niezrozumiale wymamrotała coś pod nosem, po czym przesunęła się bardziej do ściany. Od dawna było wiadomo że Natasha ma najtwardszy sen z całej ich trójki, zawsze bardzo ale to bardzo trudno ją obudzić, często trwało to kilka, kilkanaście minut a w skrajnych przypadkach przeciągało się w godziny. Rosjanin uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i położył głowę na poduszczę, okrył się kołdrą i w spokoju zasnuł, do pobudki zostały mu tylko trzy godziny. Nie chciał marnować tego czasu.

Chłopak o granatowych oczach przetarł zaspane oczy po czym usiadł na skraju łózka i jednym ruchem ręki wyłączył budzik. Spojrzał na otoczenie, bez zmian, nadal była ciemność i mrok. Odwrócił głowę by zerknąć na siostrę, ciągle spała budzik nie dał rady jej obudzić. Ivan przeciągnął się i wstał na równe nogi. Nie zdążył zrobić kroku, kiedy poczuł ból u prawej stopy. Nie mógł tego ujrzeć ale miał wrażenie że krew się powoli z niej sączy.

Na tyle żwawo na ile mógł, poszedł do łazienki. Płyn nieustannie wypływał z jego nogi, brudząc przy tym podłogę. Platynowy blondyn wszedł do łazienki i włączył światło, podniósł stopę, by lepiej się temu przyjrzeć. Faktycznie miał na niej okropną ranę, wyglądało to bardzo nieprzyjemnie, jakby ktoś mu tam skórę wygryzł a nie jak nadepniecie resztek kubka. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, dziwne miejsce ta osoba sobie wybrała.

Rosjanin podszedł do szafki, która wisiała nad umywalką. Wyciągnął z niej plastry, waciki, bandaż i na wpół zużytą buteleczkę z wodą utlenioną, Natasha bardzo często mu powtarzała że do zdezynfekowania ran, można używać spirytusu ale Ivan nie był co do tego przekonany, w końcu ze spirytusu się robi alkohol. Wszystkie te rzeczy wrzucił do umywalki, a sam opuścił deskę od toalety i na niej usiadł.

Zabrał jeden z wacików, nalał na niego wody utlenionej i przystawił do rany. Obcierał nim zakrwawione miejsce, po krótkim czasie, zaczęła ukazywać się na nim biała piana. Ból, które jej towarzyszył był bardzo niemiły. chociaż to nawet nie był ból, tylko uczucie dyskomfortu.

- blin…- przeklinał pod nosem kończąc oczyszczanie , po czym zabrał plaster i ostrożnie nakleił go na ranę. Następnie zabrał do ręki bandaż, owinął go wokół prawej stopy, już miał przecinać, kiedy zorientował się że o nożyczkach zapomniał. Stanął na jednej nodze i wyciągnął z apteczki czarne, duże nożyce. Szybko przeciął nimi bandaż, zawiązał do końca opatrunek i wszystko odłożył na miejsce.

Wstał spojrzał na skaleczoną nogę, nie wyglądała tak źle. Podszedł do umywalki. Opłukał twarz lodowatą wodą po czym zabrał do ręki szarą szczoteczkę do zębów, wycisnął na nią trochę pasty miętowej i spokojnie szorował zęby. W trakcie mycia spoglądał na lustro, które było drzwiami do apteczki. Tak, to nagłe przebudzenie w środku nocy nie przyniosło żadnych pozytywnych efektów. Tylko ciemne worki pod oczami przez, które wyglądał jak wariat czy szaleniec, było to jeszcze bardziej realne w połączeniu z jego nie do końca naturalnym kolorem oczu. Po tym jak skończył toaletę poranną wrócił do swojego pokoju i się ubrał w błyskawicznym tępię.

Kobieta nadal leżała bez ruchu, nie dając oznak życia, no może po za jej chrapaniem które rozchodziło się po całym mieszkaniu. Ivan poszedł do kuchni, zaparzył kawę i zrobił jajecznice. Wczoraj po 23:00, Natasha specjalnie go wysłała do sklepu po zakupy. Właśnie o tak późnej porze zachciało się jej omlet robić. Jedynym plusem tego było że zrobił już zakupy na cały tydzień, minusem- jego siostra ma duży apetyt.

Po śniadaniu, chłopak o granatowych oczach, zaczął się szykować do szkoły. Podszedł do lustra, które było na przedpokoju i się przejrzał. Wszystko było dość normalne, normalne szare dżinsy i normalna szara koszula. Spojrzał na zegarek, było dość późno. Po kilku minutach stał już gotowy do wyjścia. Sprawdził jeszcze czy wszystko zabrał i wyszedł z domu.

Szedł szybkim krokiem na lekcje, dobrze wiedział że się spóźni na pierwszą ale to nic strasznego. Bardzo często tak robił w pierwszym semestrze po pewnej nieprzyjemnej dla niego sytuacji przestał tak robić. Doszedł do wniosku że im ciszej i spokojniej będzie się zachowywał tym mniej osób będzie się interesowało jego życiem prywatnym, po co się rzucać w oczy, jak ma się te i inne problemy.

Pogoda dzisiejszego dnia była o stokroć gorsza od wczorajszej. W nocy były mocne mrozy a jednocześnie padał deszcz ze śniegiem. Tak więc, gdzie się Ivan nie rozejrzał był śnieg i jeszcze bardziej niepotrzebny lód. Chodniki były okropnie śliskie, ta cienka tafla zmrożonej wody okazywała się niebezpieczna a nawet zabójcza.

Rosjanina to nie interesowało, od dłuższego czasu spoglądał na Feliksa, który szedł kilkanaście metrów przed nim. Jak na pierwszy rzut oka, był naprawdę wesoły. Zabawnie wyglądał w tej chwili, miał na sobie tęczowy plecak, jasnozielony płaszcz i czerwoną czapkę w białe kropki. Jak na to patrzyło się z dystansu, młody Polak wyglądał jak odziany w jednorożca. Gdzieś na bok zwabił, zabił i zrobił z niego ubrania.

Po jakimś czasie krok blondyna stawał się coraz bardziej chwiejny, widać było że jego nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i nie współgrają tak dobrze, jak to było kilka minut temu. W pewnym momencie, zielonooki postawił nogę na bardzo śliskim miejscu. Po czym chybotał się na wszystkie strony, próbował złapać powietrze, jakby było jego ostatnią deską ratunku ale nie dał rady po tej próbie utrzymania równowagi spadł na ziemie, uderzając mocno w kolano.

Kiedy chłopak o platynowych włosach to zobaczył, natychmiast pobiegł mu z pomocą. Widział że Feliks próbował się podnieść, niestety nie było to skuteczne. W chwili gdy był coraz bliżej blondyna, wyraźniej można było zobaczyć grymas, który malował się z bólu na jego twarzy. Podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać.

- Kurwa mać…- powiedział blondyn, nadal trzymając się Ivana. Jego krok w tym momencie był bardzo niestabilny. Zmarszczył ze złości brwi i dodał – Ja pierdole, co za pojebany chodnik, śniegu i lodu nawaliło przez to piździ od rana do nocy. Temperatury, kurwa na minusie a żaden z tych chuji nie pomyślałby naspać tej cholernej soli czy piasku. Jak spotkam któregoś z tych skurwysynów zajebie jak psa.

Rosjanin zdziwił się na te słowa, nigdy nie widział żeby Polak tak mocno klął, on w ogóle nie widział by z ust Feliksa wypłynęły jakiekolwiek wulgaryzmy. No ale w tym momencie to było dozwolone, w końcu teraz na blondyna działa masa uczuć. Spojrzał na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem i powiedział – Boli cię?

- Nie kurwa łaskocze- rzekł opryskliwym tonem zielonooki chłopak. Jego twarz była cała czerwona ze wściekłości. Mimo że powiedział tylko kilka słów, był zdyszany i okropnie nabuzowany. Po krótkiej chwili, która trwała minutę albo i mniej. Twarz Feliksa złagodniała, widać było że się uspokoił. Powiedział do Ivana łagodnym głosem- Uch, ja chciałbym ci podziękować za pomoc. Gdyby nie ty pewnie bym tu dłużej leżał a i jednocześnie przepraszam że cię tak chamsko potraktowałem a więc… dziękuje i przepraszam.

-Nic się nie stało to się zdąża – odparł Rosjanin, na jego twarzy zawidniał uśmiech, był mile zaskoczony słowami Polaka, jeszcze do niedawna uważał że takie osoby nie są nawet warte splunięcia na nie. Na szczęście Feliks okazał się inny. Tak, granatowo-oki nie do końca lubił burżui. Spojrzał na zegarek, było dość próżno, obaj musieli sprężać krok by zdążyć się przebrać. Pani zajmująca się szatnią bardzo szybko ją zamykała.

-No to trzeba iść do szkoły- powiedział wesołym głosem Polak, Po czym chciał zrobić krok do przodu, niestety jego noga bolała go na tyle że było to niemożliwe. Chwycił się Ivana by nie upaść. Dobrze wiedział że nie jest to żadne poważne skaleczenie ale i tak boli.

-Jeśli chcesz to mogę ci pomóc dojść do szkoły, albo zadzwonię na pogotowie, powiem że dziecko się wywróciło na lodzie i ma coś skaleczone, na pewno przyjadą – Głos chłopaka o platynowych włosach, zaczął zmieniać intonacje, na dworze było dość zimno, obu z nich drżały głosy, twarze były całe czerwone a powietrze, które wydychali prawie że się w lód zamieniało.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, po co mi jakaś karetka, pogotowie?, oprócz tego ja wcale nie jestem dzieckiem. A jeśli chodzi o nogę, to mi zaraz przejdzie, pięć góra dziesięć minut a będzie zdrowa. A teraz chodź idziemy go szkoły pomożesz mi dojść, trzeba się sprężać - Ścisnął Ivana za rękę i ruszyli na lekcje.

Wszystko to szło dość powoli, Rosjanin specjalnie chodził tak wolnym tempem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby przyśpieszył, Feliks nie dał by rady zanim nadążyć i szybko sobie te nogę nadwyrężył. Wokół nich panowała cicha atmosfera, nikt nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Zarówno Ivanowi jak i Feliksowi zależało by błyskawicznie dotrzeć do szkoły. Kiedy byli już niedaleko budynku. Zielonooki przestał się opierać o wyższego chłopaka, tylko szedł sam powoli , ale udało mu się dotrzeć do szatni, nadal była otwarta.

Chłopak o granatowych oczach szybko podszedł do swej szafki. Od razu ściągnął kurtkę i rękawiczki. Kiedy był na dworze czuł albo miał odczucie że to właśnie przez te ubrania było mu tak zimno, Nie chodzi o to że są za cienkie czy coś w tym stylu. On po prostu przypuszczał że gdyby ich nie miał na sobie, byłoby mu o wiele cieplej. Wsadził je do niej i poszedł na lekcje.

Zerknął jeszcze na Feliksa on się ciągle przebierał. Następnie bezzwłocznie poszedł na lekcje, miał nadzieje że jego spóźnienie nie będzie duże. Nie chciał mieć problemów. Szedł po schodach z plecakiem zawieszonym na ramie, bardzo go lubił, był koloru szarego. W chwili gdy dochodził już na określone piętro doszło do niego że jest teraz matematyka a co za tym idzie, miał jeszcze masę czasu.

Matematyczka jakoś nigdy nie interesowała się klasą. Mało co ją obchodziło co uczniowie robią na lekcjach, zazwyczaj każdy się na jej zajęciach obijał a ta stara kobieta nic z tym nie robiła, tylko czytała jakieś czasopisma o modzie, niestety nie przynosiło to żadnych skutków. Mimo że nie była taką poczwarą jak germanistka, to do pięknych nie należała. Zawsze przychodziła w mocnym makijażu, który miał zakrywać jej zmarszczki i ogólną brzydotę a wyglądała w nim jakby coś się na nią wyrzygało.

Ivan usiadł na jedynej z wolnych ławek, Obok niego siedział Toris. Który dziwnie się wzdrygnął gdy Rosjanin do niego dołączył. Tak naprawdę nie było to tajemnicą że młody Litwin jest w pewnym stopniu tchórzem. Szatyn często się denerwował i martwił z byle powodu, co nie raz było nie do zniesienia.

Po kilku minutach doszedł do nich Feliks. Jego utykająca noga był widoczna nie do tego stopnia by jakiś nie zaineresowany to zobaczył z pewnością dlatego tak wolno się przebierał,. Nawet do ławki szedł powoli, Toris w chwili gdy zauważył że Polak ma coś z nogą, od razu do niego podszedł i pomógł mu dojść do ławki. Polak spojrzał na przyjaciela sceptycznie. Czuł się głupio, przecież było to zaledwie kilka metrów. Taka pomoc nie ma sensu.

- Powiedz mi Feliks co ci się stało że tak utykasz?. To coś poważnego?– zaczął rozmowę Litwin

- A nic takiego, za przeproszeniem wyjebałem się na chodniku jak do szkoły szedłem. Bo ci debile soli nie sypią i takie są tego skutki. Biedny Feliks się przewraca. Na szczęście, Ivan pomógł mi wstać i doprowadził mnie do szkoły – odparł wesoło blondyn poprawiając swój tęczowy sweter w grube pasy.

Platynowy blondyn dziwnie się czuł w tej chwili, nie chciałby Feliks o tym komukolwiek mówił. To było niepotrzebne, każde nowe spojrzenie w jego stronę wywoływało u niego krępacje. A szczególnie od Torisa, jakoś nigdy za nim nie przepadał i na odwrót. Granatowo-oki nie rozumiał jak można być taką ciotą. Dobrze wiedział że teraz zacznie się na niego gapić.

Chłopak o niebieskich oczach podejrzanie spojrzał na Rosjanina. Dobrze wiedział że jest dość niebezpieczny, dopiero w tym semestrze się uspokoił. Nie chciałby z taką osobą zadawał się jego przyjaciel, ale co on może w takiej sytuacji zrobić?. Po słowach Feliksa wszystko jakoś umilkło, żaden z trójki nic nie powiedział. Po piętnastu minutach spóźnienia łaskawie pojawiła się pani od matematyki. Uczniowie weszli do klasy i zajęli miejsca.

Na lekcji było dość spokojnie i cicho, Każdy robił to na co miał ochotę, oczywiście musiał być bezdźwięczny. W innym przypadku miałby rozwiązywać zadania na tablicy za kare, jak to ujęła matematyczka „Za przeszkadzanie jej w relaksie", Tak więc niektórzy rysowali, inni muzyki słuchali a nieliczna grupa do której należał młody Litwin, oni odrabiali zadania. Wydaje się że każdy zadawał sobie jedno pytanie- Za co ona dostaje pieniądze?.

Po lekcji, która trwała około piętnastu minut. Ivan wyszedł z klasy, mimo to nadal czuł na sobie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Zaczynało go to denerwować. Powoli wściekał się na Litwina, nienawidził osób, które udają mocnych a tak naprawdę nie wiele potrafią. Jednak nie mógł go uderzyć, obiecał siostrze że od tego semestru nie będzie z nim problemów. I tak oto, stał się cichy, spokojny i niezauważalny w tłumie. Dzięki temu wszystko było w miarę dobrze.

Szybkim krokiem podszedł pod kolejną sale ale uczucie dyskomfortu narastało, bez przerwy czuł jego spojrzenie na sobie. Próbował jakoś odwrócić swoją uwagę od tego problemu, niestety nic to nie dawało. Usiadł na ławce, na jej skraju spoczął też Litwin. Ivan by zając czymś innym umysł wyciągnął z plecaka książkę, którą kilka dni temu wypożyczył zaczął czytać. Był na pierwszych jej stronach.

Po chwili dowlekł się do nich Feliks, i znowu Litwin ruszył na niekonieczny ratunek. Oczywiście, chłopak o granatowych oczach też byłby w stanie mu pomóc, ale to by tylko wzbudziło bezpodstawne podejrzenia Torisa. Jakoś nie chciałby wszyscy dookoła dowiedzieli się że jest gejem, Szatyna nikt się nie czepiał on ogólnie był pedantem. Ale Ivan nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się ujawniać wstydził się tego i uważał to za słabość.

Polak usiadł po środku, nie wiedział konkretnie co robić był znudzony tą bezczynnością. Uśmiechnął się dziecinnie i zaczął wszystko do około obserwować. Spoglądał na ludzi, zawsze go śmieszyły zwykłe, sztampowe osoby. Nie raz się zastanawiał czy ich nie boli być nikim.

Zastanawiało go też jak oni mogą myśleć że jest bogaty, przecież on jest co najmniej biedny. Lecz jeśli chcą myśleć że jest dość ważny to niech tak zostanie, z dwojga złego lepiej był uznawanym za bogatego niż biednego. Tak naprawdę to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie, często się śmiał, wyobrażając sobie jak oni byli by zdziwieni gdyby się dowiedzieli prawdy. Że nie on jest bogaty tylko jego wyrodny „ojciec". Blondyn przychodzi do niego czasami, ponieważ tata go zaprasza, a głupio odmówić, bo zaraz zaczęłoby się narzekanie. A same wizyty to permanentne spoglądanie na alkoholika pijanego jak bela, innymi słowy nic ciekawego.

Po krótkiej chwili spojrzał na Ivana, czytał jakąś książkę. Zdaje się że kryminał bo miała dziwną okładkę. Okropnie mu się nudziło, chciał nareszcie z kimś porozmawiać,. Mógł z Litwinem, ale czuł że z dnia na dzień, Toris staje się coraz bardziej niepotrzebny. Największym problemem były jego poglądy. Przeszkadzało mu to że lubi niemiecki, było to po prostu łopotliwe. Przybliżył się bardziej do Rosjanina i spytał spoglądając w książkę – Co czytasz?

Platynowy blondyn bez odrywania wzroku od tekstu powiedział obojętnym tonem- książkę

Feliks lekko zmarszczył brwi, nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Ivan w końcu mógł się bardziej postarać te kilka słów więcej by go nie zabiło. Polak bardzo nie lubił jak ktoś jest w stosunku do niego obojętny. – To żeś wyjaśnił a tak bliżej, to co?

- Zbrodnia w efekcie – odparł chłopak. Mógł przyznać że ta powolna rozmowa z Feliksem była przyjemna, ale zaraz znów niebieskooki przyjaciel Polaka zacznie go denerwować kilka sekund po wypowiedzeniu zorientował się co wymówił. Czytał właśnie książkę polskiej autorki a co za tym idzie. Feliks się do tego podczepi.

- O polska książka, ja wiedziałem, wiedziałem. Każdemu się spodobają. W końcu wszystko co polskie jest leprze. I jakie odczucia? – spytał zaciekawiony. Oczy mu błyszczały z podekscytowania. Uwielbiał się chwalić swój polskością.

- Zdaje się że tak. Nie wiem jeszcze, dopiero co pierwsze strony przeczytałem

- Acha, a to czytaj, czytaj. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – rzekł zielonooki, Wymachując nogami, wyglądał teraz dość dziwnie i zabawnie ale w przypadku Feliksa nie była to żadna nowość. Wszyscy się już przyzwyczaili że się często wygłupia. I bawi nawet w najbardziej poważnej chwili.

Reszta przerwy zleciała dość szybko, była cicha i spokojna. Polak z braku zajęcia wrócił do obserwowania ludzi. Ivan nadal czytał książkę a Toris nie wiadomo czemu nic nie robił, tylko siedział w jednym miejscu. Gdyby nie to że oddychał uznano by go za martwego. Po dzwonku przyszedł nauczyciel i wszyscy weszli do klasy.

Lekcja nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Nikt z całej klasy jej nie lubił. Jedna godzina w tygodniu. Ale i tak uznawana była za najgorszą, chyba że ktoś był szaleńcem, to mu się podobała. Na całe szczęście tutaj nikt nie wskazywał na bycie wariatem. Żaden z uczniów nie lubił fizyki. Mimo to że miły człowiek z wąsami dwoił się i troił, by stała się ona ciekawsza i bardziej interesująca. Niestety bez rezultatów, to znaczy były tam nieznaczne poprawy w ocenach ale w praktyce jak było tak jest.

Po tym jak ostatnia lekcja dobiegła końca, wszyscy śpieszyli się do wyjścia bez wyjątku. Nawet Toris nie musiał ochoty dłużej w szkole zostawać. Wszyscy i każdy z osobna odczuwał ogromny zaduch, jedynym logicznym rozwiązaniem w takim wypadku, jest wyjść się przewietrzyć.

Ivan wyszedł na dwór, czuł się kompletnie inaczej. Ten chłód był taki przyjemny, od razu stałe się bardziej na niego wyczulony. Wyszedł z podwórza, które należało do szkoły i już szedł znaną mu drogą. Dzisiaj też Feliks wracał tą samą co on, Z tego co można było zauważyć, noga nadal go bolała. Dlatego był nie kilkanaście kilka metrów przed Rosjaninem.

Chłopak przyspieszył kroku i w błyskawicznym tępię wyprzedził Feliksa. Na dworze było coraz ciemniej, od razu można było zauważyć że zbiera się na deszcz ze śniegiem. A kto lubi moknąć?, chyba nikt. Mimo wszystko Rosjanin czuł się trochę głupio. W końcu obok niego jest osoba ze zwichniętą nogą. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu jasnowłosy chłopak nie poszedł z tym do lekarza. Przecież wygląda to na coś bardzo poważnego. Zacisnął zęby z zimna i by być bardziej pewnym. Odwrócił się do Polaka i powiedział.

- Pomóc ci dojść do osiedla?

- No nareszcie, myślałem że nie zapytasz. Tak, bardzo proszę o pomoc. Bo sam to się nigdy nie dowlokę – odparł zielonooki łapiąc Ivan za rękę.

-Dobrze… - rzekł chłopak o granatowych oczach

Zaczęli się razem powolne ślimaczyć. Chłopak o platynowych włosach trochę dziwnie się czuł. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć ani zrobić. Dla niego osobiście było to krępujące, Dwóch mężczyzn trzymających się za ręce. Miał nadzieje że żadna z sióstr tego nie zobaczy. Z resztą było to i tak nie możliwe, Katyusha jest gdzie indziej nawet nie miał pojęcia gdzie a Natasha, jest osobą dość leniwą. Nie miała by ochoty wyjść na dwór. Był pewien że nawet obiadu nie zechce się jej zrobić. Mimo wszystko, w tej chwili poczuł taki mały promyczek szczęścia

Po tym jak razem przybyli na osiedle. Feliks promiennie mu podziękował i poszedł do siebie. To samo zrobił Ivan. Doczłapał się na górę i otworzył drzwi. Na samym wejściu stało się dziwnie. Było słychać radosną rozmowę pomiędzy jego siostrą a kimś. Ściągnął z siebie ubrania. I poszedł do kuchni, z której dobiegały te odgłosy.

Ku jego zdziwieniu ukazał mu się młody mężczyzna rozmawiający z blondynką. Był to wysoki blondyn o błękitnych oczach, które zostały przykryte przez okulary. Miał na sobie rozpiętą ciemno brzozową kurtkę pod którą, była wgnieciona biała koszula i krawat. Oprócz tego był ubrany w brązowo-kremowe spodnie i zwyczajne czarne buty. Jednak był niższy od Ivana.

- A Ivan to jest Alfred – oznajmiła Natasza dalej się głupio uśmiechając

- Kto?...

* * *

**Postanowiłam zacząć tłumaczyć słowa rosyjskie, a więc tak**

**блин [blin] - Formalnie naleśnik po godzinach kurwa**

**I jak co myślisz o tym?, podobało się? **


End file.
